


花筏

by Teabag_Panda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teabag_Panda/pseuds/Teabag_Panda
Summary: 友也x涉，温泉旅馆小花车。





	花筏

在漫天星辰的夜色下泡着温泉，边喝热过的清酒，边眺望远处略显朦胧的山麓、蜿蜒远去的河流以及灯火闪烁的村落夜景，这实在是住温泉旅馆的一大享受。夜风不时捎来几片落英作为早春的伴手礼，粉色花瓣悠悠飘进酒杯里，更是平添了几分雅趣。温泉的暖意和酒精的热度让友也有些飘飘然，回到房间后，微醺的他动作笨拙地铺好了床，早早地钻进被窝，准备拉灯休息。不过他脑袋刚沾上枕头，日日树涉就轱辘一下也挤进了被窝，右手不安分地朝友也的下半身探去，咯咯咯的笑声和觅食的鸽子一般。  
正是四下寂静、夜色浓郁的时候，若是就此蒙头大睡，岂不是辜负了千金难换的春宵一刻？  
“呼呼呼，友也君，现在还不到睡觉的时间哦～☆”

正所谓小饮怡情，有了酒精的助力，欲火很快就熊熊燃烧起来，悠长缠绵的亲吻和肌肤相贴的爱抚只是微不足道的下酒菜，涉舔了舔下唇，略显急促的喘息里夹杂着小声的呻吟，亮晶晶的眼睛里充满了期许，活像只叼着小鱼干的猫。友也叹了口气，知道接下来肯定要大动干戈，哼哼着蹭了蹭涉的鼻尖。他把涉的双腿分得更开了一些，润滑液沾满了耻毛和小穴，股间的春色早已一片泥泞。友也的手指在狭窄火热的甬道里缓缓开拓着，肠道的软肉紧紧裹着他，当他轻轻画圈摩擦和戳弄着熟悉的敏感点时，涉的喉咙里发出了一阵带着鼻音的闷哼。  
“唔、唔……就是那里，超舒服的～♪”  
“小声一点，旅馆隔音效果不太好，待会进去的时候稍微忍耐一下啊。”  
回答他的又是一阵意味不明的轻笑。

当后穴已经能吃进三根手指的时候，涉从被褥上爬起来，跨坐在了友也身上。他抽开睡衣的腰带，松垮垮的褂子随意地从肩头滑下来，露出一大片光洁的肌肤，乳首因为兴奋早已挺立起来，他舔着自己的手指，从上而下打量着友也，暗示的意味不言而喻。  
“哇啊，今天要用这个姿势吗？”  
“因为可以插得很深，而且每一次坐下去的时候都超级刺激，真是说不出的感觉，Amazing～☆”  
“……你再说这个词的话我真的会萎掉。”  
“哎呀，那我可就困扰了。”  
虽然看起来涉一点也不困扰，他将臀部抬起，对着友也早已挺立的勃起，用后穴轻轻地磨蹭着。虽然已经事先做好前戏，但性器毕竟比手指尺寸大得多，光是龟头的触感在就让他双腿开始颤抖。友也被撩得心痒痒的，禁不住往上顶弄了几下，前端一点一点戳进后穴，湿润火热的肠道瞬间就紧紧包裹住了他。突如其来的刺激让友也兴奋了起来，他按住涉的腰，本能地动起胯部，一下一下地往那狭小的内部进攻。

“呜、呜啊……等、等一下……好深！”  
没做好准备的涉双腿一下没了力，整个人跌坐下来，将肉棒尽根吞入。性器猛地插到了身体的最深处，猝不及防的快感让他惊叫出声。这一下刺激到了肠道深处的敏感点，让他舒服得一时失神，涉把双手搭在友也的肩膀上，跟着对方的动作上下起伏，每一次抬起又坐下，都会带来新一波快感的浪潮。肉体相互碰撞发出啪啪啪的声响、小穴和肉棒摩擦时带出黏糊糊的水声、喉咙里抑制不住的呜咽和呻吟，都在安静的客房里被无限放大，显得颇为淫靡。  
明明是让人颇为羞耻的声音，涉反而兴奋了起来，性器的前端渗出了快乐的淫液，不过让他更加意想不到的是，比自己年幼的恋人突然停下了动作。

友也喘着气，双手揉捏着涉的屁股，紧致的线条和富有弹性的手感让人愈发兴奋，一个想法突然涌上了他的脑海。  
然后“啪”的一声，一个巴掌落在了涉的屁股上，还没等他反应过来，又一个巴掌把他打傻了。  
“我累了，你自己动。”  
友也示威般地停下了动作，嘴角扯出的笑容里满是狡猾。  
“友、友也君？怎么这样……”  
涉叹了口气，发现乖巧温顺的兔子竟然也会吃肉，只好认输。他抬起腰，又重重地坐了下去，靠着腰部的力量上下吞吐着友也的肉棒，时不时地左右绕圈摆动，像是要用后穴给恋人做情色按摩。这个姿势很容易刺激到他的敏感点，也更容易感受到友也性器那微翘的形状，随着频率加快，涉抑制不住地大声呻吟了起来，他俯下身去吻友也，两个人紧紧地抱在了一起。火热的身体微微渗出汗水，凌乱的长发贴在后背上，两个人胸膛紧紧相贴，感受着相同的心跳，涉把脑袋靠在友也的肩膀上，不由地笑了起来。

“友也君，差不多的话，就一起吧？”  
“嗯，一起。”  
友也的手覆上了涉的性器，拇指轻轻地刮擦着顶端，食指按压着柱体上的青筋，激得涉一阵止不住的颤栗，两个人都加快了动作，在友也射出来的时候，涉也呜咽着释放了出来。大概是很久没有做爱的缘故，两个人都射了很多，刚刚洗干净的身体又沾上了粘腻的体液。  
涉从友也的身上爬下来，感觉大腿都要麻了，浑身酸痛像要散架一般。后穴因为因为操弄得太激烈而一时合不上，一开一合的小嘴里流出了白色的精液，顺着大腿流了下来，真是一片春色旖旎。

“哎，搞不懂你，明明好不容易洗干净了还泡了澡，现在又弄脏了。”友也侧身去拿纸巾，擦了擦溅在自己腹部和胸口处的体液。  
“哦呀，友也君射在我身体里面我都没有抱怨呢！”  
“你明明很高兴吧？！”话虽这么说，友也还是爬了起来，又拿了两张干净的纸巾去给涉的私处做清洁。  
“呼呼呼～那么，一起再去洗个澡吧，然后顺势再来一发，干脆弄得更加粘糊糊乱糟糟～整个夜晚都变得淫乱了起来，Amazing！”  
这说的都是什么和什么啊，再这样迟早我要被你榨干，友也翻了个白眼，一把拉起在瘫在被褥上的涉，给他重新穿好睡衣，然后起身把他往浴室的方向推了过去。

两个人重新洗好澡吹干头发后，总算是回到了温暖的被子里，涉又一次滚进了友也的被窝，两个人抱在一起，轻声说着悄悄话。  
“呼呼呼，友也君体力不行了呀，这样下去还不到中年就要告别性生活了哦？”  
“哈？你是笨蛋吗，乌鸦嘴灵验的话对你有什么好处吗？”  
“嘻嘻嘻～”  
“……什么啊。”  
“开玩笑的。跟友也君做爱很舒服，好久没有在一起了，所以今晚真的很开心。”  
友也愣了一下，侧身往涉那里又靠近了些，伸手摸了摸对方的脸颊，轻轻地吻了下去。这个吻没有欲望和激情，但是很暖，也很温柔。

“早点睡吧，不然明早起不来，就要错过早饭了。”  
“嗯嗯～那么晚安啦。”  
靠在一起取暖的两人渐渐沉入了梦乡，窗外间或有樱花的花瓣飘进来，落在日日树涉散开来的银色长发中。  
这花筏的一夜，也算是不负春宵了。


End file.
